Creature Feature
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Jacob & Newt on various outings to document different magical creatures for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.
1. Veggie Warfare

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 4

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Creature] Kappa (Japanese)

Word Count: 1211

Au-Canon. Fantastic Beast Era.

Newt Scamander/ Jacob Black

[Note: Some material has been referenced from Pottermore or Google but inaccuracies could appear as I am not a native to the country, and have never been there. No offense intended to any of the native people of the country mentioned.]

Warning: Intentional self-harm.

_**Veggie Warfare**_

Newt and Jacob were in Newt's room in the Japanese hotel, preparing for their trip to the Akan National Park. Jacob watched in amazement as he saw Newt packing a collection of odd objects into his backpack that they would be taking on the expedition.

They had a discussion with a local witch in the area that mentioned the strange _water-vampires_. Even the local people had not been able to document any written information about this strange creature. The people of Japan still kept legends alive mostly through oral tradition. Legend says that this creature lives in the lakes in Japan, staying in shallow water and attacking anyone unlucky enough to cross its path.

There were rumours that the water-vampire had been seen in the Kussharo Lake located in the Akan National Park, which had lost lots of its tourist activity because of this strange creature. Many Muggles had been killed by it, and Newt was not sure how the local people approached the cover-up to the other Muggles that lived in the area.

"This lake is called a caldera lake," Newt explained as they walked the streets of Japan. "It was created by a volcanic crater. This also means that the lake is acidic; so it is not the ideal environment for most aquatic animals." Jacob nodded in response.

"It appears the animal had started out living off the blood of fish; and has now evolved to crave human blood." Jacob went deathly white, blood going cold.

"You mean we're looking for something that can _kill us_ and drain every drop of our blood?" he asked in horror, attracting some attention from passers-by on the street.

"Shhh…" Newt said. "You will be perfectly fine."

Jacob was shaken. He only came back to himself when they reached a local market. This market sold anything one could imagine. Fresh fruit, vegetables, meat, fish. He saw his friend inspecting the cucumbers; seemingly weighting something up in his mind.

"Errr… Is this really the time to be doing grocery shopping?" Jacob asked, obviously nervous.

Instead of responding, he decided on one long thin cucumber, and one short fat one. He also grabbed a couple of apples, oranges, and pears and put them into his backpack along with the cucumbers. He paid the fair to the lady at the market and they carried on walking.

"You really are the quiet one in this friendship," Jacob said, contemplating. This had Newt to give him a small responding smile. He was lucky to have a friend like Jacob, Newt thought to himself. He could have backed out at any point, yet here he was, facing unknown dangers with him.

Newt was confident they would find the creature, and a little anxious they may get killed. That is why he was doing all he can to be prepared.

They reached the Akan National Park and sat down just inside the entrance to the park on a bench. Newt pulled out a small carving knife, the blade was engraved with a salamander outline. When Jacob asked about the special blade, Newt mentioned that it was a family heirloom that had been left to him by his grandfather.

He carved something into both cucumbers before showing the one to Jacob.

"I'll rather have an orange." Jacob laughed. Then he saw his name _Jacob Kowalski_ carved into the smaller fat cucumber. Before he could ask, Newt decided to explain.

"It is told that the creature won't attack if you throw a cucumber at it bearing your name."

Jacob wanted to laugh. "You're serious?"

Newt nodded; showing Jacob his own cucumber. _Newton Scamander_.

"So, if this thing attacks us, we throw our magical cucumbers and it doesn't kill us?" Jacob asked.

"Basically," Newt responded. "I will hold them for now, keeping them in the enchanted backpack. I just wanted you to know what to do in case the thing attacks."

"You probably mean when," Jacob muttered.

As they walked closer to the near abandoned area where Lake Kussharo was said to be home to this strange creature, Newt felt his excitement building. Nobody had ever documented this creature; it had not even been given a proper name among the local Magical community.

He would be the first non-local to see it. Jacob sat down under the tree, so he left the backpack with him while he rested. He took his cucumber and knife and walked to the very edge of the lake.

He bent down and purposefully cut a slit sideways across his wrist, wincing as it cut the skin. "What the hell, Newt?" Jacob exclaimed from his spot under the tree.

"I am trying to summon the creature," he gently explained, holding his wrist over the water. Newt left a trail of blood droplets at the river's edge, and then healed up his wrist again magically.

What happened next was so fast it was like a movie played in fast forward. Newt had to re-watch this episode multiple times in his pensive after the fact.

The creature appeared out of the lake, jumping at Newt as it smelled the fresh human blood,. It grabbed at Newt with his webbed fingers and tried to pull him into the water. The creature had features like a monkey, but was covered in scales. Newt just managed to toss the cucumber at it; hitting it against the head.

"Jacob!" Newt cried out as the creature turned his attention to the other male on the bank under the tree.

The creature leaped from the water, rushing towards Jacob frantically. In panic, Jacob couldn't find his cucumber, and started tossing things out of the bag, randomly searching for the cucumber. He threw anything his hands landed on, including oranges, pears, as well as a water bottle, before his hands felt the smooth edges of the cucumber in his chubby hand. He missed the creature by a mile, but it had the desired effect. The creature stopped.

If creatures could show annoyance, Newt was sure this one did. It had been stopped twice from tasting blood from a victim. He moved back towards the water and licked at the few drops of blood on the ground before diving back into the lake.

More research was needed, but Newt noticed it had kept his head upright. It appeared that bowing its head may weaken it in some way, causing the water in his head to spill out; which was its source of power. It was all just speculation at this point; but somehow he thought there must be more to the way the creature carries itself.

"I will be back," he said to the disappearing creature, watching it sink down below the surface; leaving only bubbles as proof that it had been there. The creature had not reacted, but there was no need.

Newt made a few follow up trips to Lake Kussharo; naming the creature a Kappa. He spent ages carefully documenting it. After a while, the Kappa seemed to recognise him. It seemed to sigh, if magical creatures could be said to sigh. He knew this man always came prepared.

So the man and beast reached an impasse of sorts, although Jacob never went to the lake with Newt again, stating, "Once was quite enough; thank you very much."


	2. Wild and Free

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

School: Durmstrang

Year: 4

Grammar School- Descriptive Writing

Word Count: 785

_**Wild and Free**_

Newt and Jacob sat in the field under a large oak tree; Jacob wiped the sweat from his brow, huffing and taking a gulp from his water bottle, almost emptying it in one swallow.

"So, when are they showing up?" Jacob complained. He was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Newt leaned in close to whisper, "It's the heat of the day; it's too hot for them."

"Then why are we here _now_?" Jacob asked, annoyed.

"We need to wait it out, Jacob," he explained carefully, "that's why we brought snacks."

The sun hung low in the sky, seeming to set the field on fire. The field was filled with daisies, and soon the daisies disappeared below the majestic hooves of a herd of unicorns, like a fresh snow glimmering in the light of a setting sun.

"Hey, look!" Jacob exclaimed in delight. Newt nodded in response.

"Was it worth the wait?" Newt queried at the awed tone. Newt couldn't hide his own excitement at the beautiful creatures grazing at dusk.

"Did you know that using unicorn blood in potions will curse the drinker?" Newt asked in his own way.

"Strange, who would harm or kill something so beautiful?" Jacob asked in response, gazing at them in wonder.

"It's written in ancient texts that their blood makes the drinker immortal, but at a terrible cost," Newt said informatively, Newt's eyes focused on the horizon, where the unicorns grazed on daisies, looking like snowflakes on the earth.

"That's disgusting," Jacob said with raised eyebrows. It was all he could say.

"It would have been ideal to have Queenie or Tina here today, as they prefer a woman's touch," Newt continued, unfazed by his friend's reaction.

"Look, Jacob; a foal!" he pointed at a golden fleck among the mature unicorns. The tiny golden foal was hornless, and when Jacob asked about it, Newt pointed out that they change color when they mature, and they only grow their horns at about four years old.

The foal was much more curious than the adults and walked right up to where to two men were still sitting under the big oak tree.

"It's a boy," Newt added.

"How can you tell?" Jacob asked, leaning over to peer beneath the foal's legs.

"No need for that," Newt chuckled. "Look at those markings on his head where his horn is going to be. Those twirls go clockwise, that means it's a colt; if it was anti-clockwise it would be a filly."

"Clockwise?" Jacob asked, still confused.

"Right," Newt answered easily with a laugh. _Muggles_.

The foal let out a small whinny, and sniffed the air, head held high, looking for signs of danger. When he sensed none, he trotted cheerfully up to the two strangers, coming within reach to sniff at Newt's outstretched hands.

He bumped his nose against the wizard's hand and Newt slowly took a sugar cube from the bag and offered it to the small horse in his cupped hand. As the foal consumed the treat, Newt gestured for Jacob to come over and pet him while he was distracted. Newt had not told Jacob that sometimes unicorns had strange reactions to Muggles he didn't want to worry his friend unnecessarily.

Jacob's clammy hands rubbed over the soft velvety nose and the smooth hair of his mane. As Jacob rubbed his mane, a hair came loose between his fingers.

"Keep that, it's useful," Newt said before Jacob could let the hair fall to the ground.

"What for?" Jacob asked softly, not wanting to startle their small visitor.

"Wands, healing potions, various things…" Newt said.

After the foal finished his snack, he nuzzled both men (to Newt's surprise) before a loud whinny from his mother had the foal trotting back to join the rest of the herd. The men watched the herd heading off just as night fell, and it appeared as if the glittering herd had flown up into the night sky to shine down to shine down on the now bare field to light the night sky as bright as a full moon.

"What a beautiful night. The stars remind me of the twinkle in Queenie's eyes when she is being mischievous," Jacob pondered aloud.

"And I wasn't supposed to say salamanders," Newt said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "You two are smitten," he continued without waiting for a response.

It was clearly time to return home to the Goldstein ladies; his friend already had the dopy look on his face that he got when he was missing Queenie.

"It's going to be a long night," Newt said, addressing the night sky full of stars before touching Jacob's shoulder to Apparate the two men back home. Mission accomplished.


	3. Doxy Queen

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 4

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Location] Paris

Word Count: 574

Beta: HectaA & Aya

School: Durmstrang

Year: 4

Grammar School Round 8

Word Count: 574

_**Doxy Queen**_

"What is a Doxy?" Jacob queried as they reached Paris.

"It's also called a Biting Fairy," Newt said and saw Jacob's eyes widen.

"Oh come on, why can't we ever go anywhere without something wanting to _bite_ us?"

"This isn't a holiday, buddy," Newt replied easily.

"I know," Jacob said nodding.

"You could have stayed home with Queenie," Newt said, and one didn't need to be a mind reader to tell what Jacob was thinking.

"She's been quite moody lately," Jacob responded by way of explanation.

There wasn't much time to see the sights, like the Eiffel Tower or the Notre Dame Cathedral. They needed to get to the home of a French witch that was showing them her Doxy infestation. Her house was practically buzzing with them. In this case Newt was finding it easier to let the woman believe he wanted to get rid of the pests rather than just study them for his book.

Jacob was walking around the house while Newt was stuck in the kitchen with her; he hadn't been fast enough to deny her when she had asked if he wanted a cup of tea.

Jacob was wearing Basilisk skin gloves to protect him from Doxy venom or infection. He could see movement behind the long Victorian-style drapes, and pulled them away to find an army of little Doxies. One went towards Jacob to attack him, and he caught the little creature by the wings before it could latch onto his finger. The Doxies were small purple creatures with black hair, translucent wings, and beady eyes.

"Naughty, naughty," Jacob chuckled at the angry little beast frantically trying to free himself from Jacob's grip.

He was curious how one could tell the Queen from the rest—Newt told him she could lay over five hundred eggs at once. When Newt appeared from the kitchen with his cup of Earl Grey tea, he explained that the Queen would be underground if she was nesting.

"Come on, let's go look in the cellar, the woman insists she has seen them down there," Newt said. The lady showed them to the stairs, she didn't want to go down herself, she had the anti-venom potion on hand, but the bites still hurt, and she wanted to avoid the Doxies if at all possible.

They walked down the rickety stairs to the wine cellar and Newt lit his wand with a soft: "Lumos."

Jacob gasped. There was a nest made completely of fabric, like a patchwork quilt, stuffed with cotton wool to make it nice and soft. Nestled in the fabric nest was the queen Doxy, her beady eyes watching their movements.

Newt left a piece of red cloth on the floor, trying to lure the nesting queen away from her brood. She inspected the offering, considering the value the cloth would add to her next, and then she quickly darted over to grab it before flying back to her nest.

This gave both men a view of the hundreds of small off-white and almost translucent eggs appearing to have a purple blob in the centre.

Then something amazing happened: there was a soft crunching noise below the queen, and tiny Doxies appeared from underneath the body of her. The eggs had all hatched. This left the grown men staring at the small creatures in awe, before they decided it was time to leave. The mother needed some time to tend to her little ones.


	4. Sassy Deanna

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1525

Title: Sassy Deanna

Note: AU modern timeline

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Maple: Write about Newt Scamander.

AU month: Category 3: Song Prompt: All About that Bass - Megan Trainor

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 2: Astronomy: Task 5: Write a fic featuring dragons.

* * *

"Newt, come on, we are looking for a dragon, after what happened the last time?" Jacob muttered he was pale-faced at the suggestion.

"Yeah, we have work to do," Newt said seriously.

"The breeze outside is lovely," Jacob suggested.

"If I didn't have to work, I'd suggest we go on a nice picnic," Newt said with a grin. "Here, have a cookie," he said, passing one to Jacob.

"Those are the ones I made," Jacob said as he bit into it.

"I know, I don't bake," Newt admitted. Jacob laughed loudly at his friend's antics.

"You can't miss this chance," he added after a while.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but if Queenie becomes a widow with our new-born son, then it's your fault," Jacob said.

"Oh come on, Jake will keep your wife entertained long enough for us to go on an adventure," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, he has been keeping us busy, I wonder if he will take after her," Jacob said lovingly.

"If it takes longer than the day, we can send her a letter letting her know," Newt added at his reluctance.

"Fine, as long as I get my bed this time and don't need to share with you, you kick at night," Jacob said.

"Imagine living with two mind readers," Newt joked at him. "No need to coddle him if he takes after your wife," he said with a laugh.

"Oh dear," he said when the image went through his head. He was getting used to considering his thoughts, and after the pregnancy, Queenie became more understanding that he couldn't control his thoughts around her and let him voice the comments before she would get angry at him.

"You're an inspiration, mate," Newt said to him kindly as they walked off to the Apparation point. They reached the Canadian coastline where it was rumoured that the last remaining wild Canadian Chatticus lived. Newt was excited beyond measure, and if they could find a female, they could convince it to come back with them to the Dragon sanctuary where she could help get them off the endangered species list.

"You want to _talk _to it?" Jacob said with wide eyes.

"Yes, it's a highly evolved species of dragon capable of speech and logical thinking," he said as they walked along the beach to the caves in the rock face.

"Excuse me for asking, but you did mention it being a _wild_ dragon?" Jacob confirmed. Newt nodded cheerfully.

"Wild is a relative term," he added at his friend's reluctance.

He was looking at the rocks and checking for gaps wide enough to form a hollow. It seemed like they weren't going to find anything, every cave they went into was shallow, and the tide was starting to come in with the setting sun.

Then they heard a noise- not something that they would have expected… it was music, and it was coming from one of the caves they hadn't checked. It had looked too narrow at the entrance for a full-grown dragon, so they hadn't considered it.

They went inside and heard a radio blaring:

_I'm all about that, all about that bass_

_I'm all about that, all about that bass_

_I'm all about that bass, no treble_

_We gon' take it to a whole another level_

When they arrived in the cave where the dragon was, it was hard for Jacob to contain his giggle. The dragon was dancing! It seemed to be jiggling its behind. Jacob started laughing hysterically, and it was a twerking dragon. The booty was bouncing up and down to the music. The cave seemed to shake with the force of its movement. It looked like the entire place was about to cave in. The dragon stopped when it heard the laughter and turned around to face them with a glare. It was clear the dragon wasn't worried about the structure of the cave.

"Who dares interrupt my sanctuary?" the dragon said, annoyed.

"Hi there, sorry about my friend, I am Newt, and this is my friend Jacob," Newt said. He was in awe of the magnificent creature. He had never believed they would find one.

"Oh, isn't that the name of a lizard or something?" the dragon said. Newt nodded, not feeling the need to correct the dragon on such a technicality.

"It's an honour to meet you," he said bowing to the dragon. The dragon turned the radio down and spoke again.

"I'm Deanna," the dragon said.

"Forgive my ignorance, but you are a female, aren't you?" Newt asked.

"How can you tell?" Jacob whispered, trying to be quiet, so he didn't offend the dragon even more. The dragon was purple and had scales that seemed to sparkle beneath the light. Her body was large and voluptuous. Her eyes were sky blue and vast.

"Oh dear, this one, honey, females are a lot larger and generally smarter," she said facing Jacob. Her large jaw was open wide, and the men weren't sure if she was grinning or if it was a growl. "So, yes, I am indeed a female," she added after a pause, in case it wasn't clear.

"Well, Deanna, what a wonderful opportunity to meet you," Newt politely. "You are indeed one of the loveliest dragons I've laid eyes on."

"You flirt," she said, blowing a smoke ring into the shape of a heart. Her large eyes seemed to glint in the light.

"Well, we are here on a mission to find you, the Canadian Chatticus seems to be dying out, and another female could sure help with breeding," Newt explained.

"I don't want to leave here, and besides, I won't mate with just anyone you know, I have standards," Deanna said with as much sass as a dragon could have.

"What if we show you pictures of the eligible dragons in the camp?" he asked.

"I suppose, but he better be big and strong, mamma needs a man that can handle some rough lovin'," she said. "Don't want no stick figures."

Newt nodded, and Jacob was sitting on the ground just staying quiet.

"No offence to you of course," she added to Newt. He just laughed at her good-naturedly.

"Doesn't the handsome man want a chair instead? I haven't had guests in so long, shall I make tea?" She asked, addressing Newt but looking at Jacob. She gestured to a log in the corner, and Jacob stood up to sit in the corner while the dragon made tea. This event was the most curious adventure he had ever been on, and with Newt, and that was saying something.

"Some people have no business attending a dignified tea," she muttered to Newt when Jacob just accepted the cup of tea without as much as a word. After tea, Newt went about showing Deanna pictures of the dragons at the sanctuary, and eventually, she agreed she would breed if the sperm could be brought to her in a little vial and she didn't need to live in the sanctuary.

"Dragon sanctuaries are so boring, and they are for those that just can't handle the outside world," she said.

"I never thought of it like that, what if we bring the potential bachelor's here? Then they could stay with you if you formed some connection?" Newt asked her. Newt was cutting some toast for them to snack on when she suddenly exclaimed: "If toast is cut diagonally, I can't eat it."

* * *

When they left Deanna, Jacob needed to go and meet up with Queenie. Newt took a detour to the sanctuary and spoke to the tamers about the possibility of setting up dates for dragons. The situation was strange, but they understood the importance of it.

It took a lot of time to arrange the meetings; many of the males of the Canadian Chatticus were very eager to meet this new female. Deanna was very picky about the few that she would allow her to join her in her home. After she eventually met a few of the males, she was quite happy to help the breeding program. She was honoured to have a couple of different ones visiting her for some years until she bonded with one named Brutus. Then the two of them decided that they would be exclusive.

Newt was very happy for Deanna that she finally found a partner who could keep up with her.

* * *

When Jacob reached the park, he saw his wife running after butterflies in the park, their little son Jake laughing at his mother's antics. When Queenie saw him, she stopped running and turned to smile at him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, darling," he said. She nodded with a smile.

"I know, honey," she replied, giving him a quick kiss.

"It was such a wonderful adventure!" he said and then turned to pick up Jake and spin him around, making him giggle. Jake was a chubby little child with black hair and green eyes. He had a smile that could melt any heart, and his father loved him and Queenie so much.

"Daddy spoke to a grumpy dragon lady today," he said to his son.


End file.
